Class: Monk
Monks are tempered fighters, resistant to the magic of Ohr. Because of their Spiritual Purity and rigorous lifestyle, Monks must have either Faith or Survivalism skilled. Monks are capable of many things, but are most revered for their capability to both fight and mend simultaneously. As a Monk, you can either build yourself as a tank or as a heavy damage dealer or as a fighter, both with potent healing capabilities. Monks may begin with Heal, Imbue, Whimsy, Ward, or Holy Pitch. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Palm of Perseverance - Upon use, the Monk shoves his palm into a unit within melee range, Crippling the target and causing them to lose 20% of their Maximum Hit Points for the duration of 1d4 turns. Additionally, for the duration, the target is Spirit Locked, causing them to be unable to inflict more than 20% of a unit's Hit Points in damage to any unit on their turn. While Spirit Locked, the target loses 3% of their Max Hit Points whenever they take damage, as well as the dealer of that damage gaining Hit Points and Mana Points equal to the Hit Points drained from the Percentage Based Health Depletion. Crippled units have 1 Movement. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Ki Balance - Your heals on allies with less Hit Points than you have +25% Effect. Your attacks to enemies with less Hit Points than you deal +25% Damage. Additionally, whenever you attack or heal a unit with less Hit Points than you, you recover 3 MP. Passively grants +10% Resistance to Spell Damage. Level 1: Saving Conviction - 20 MP - The Monk invigorates an ally, restoring [ ( Spell Effect x 0.2 ) + ( Attack Damage x 0.2 ) + ( Target's Attack Damage x 0.2 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Hit Points to an ally within ( Spell Effect x 0.2 + 3 )m or self. Then, the Monk gains bonus Attack Damage until end of turn equal to 25% of the Hit Points restored in this way. If Overcast, the Monk instead gains Attack Damage equal to the full HP restored in this way. Level 1: Eyes Opened - Whenever the Monk heals a unit, that ally gains the Eyes Opened buff. While they keep that buff, they have +20% Max Hit Points and have a +25% Chance to resist incoming debuffs and disables. Level 2: Mending Presence - 15 MP - The Monk dashes up to [ ( Movement x 0.3 ) + 5 ]m, then restores [ ( Attack Damage x 0.25 ) + ( Target's Missing HP x 0.1 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Hit Points on either self or a target within 5m. If Overcast, the Monk gains a bonus attack this turn. Level 4: Clear the Way - Upon use, the Monk unleashes a flurry of Punches and Kicks, knocking all enemies within ( Attack Damage x 0.1 + 3 )m back ( Attack Damage x 0.1 + 2 )m, then dealing [ ( Attack Damage x 1.5 ) + ( Party Member within 5m with the Lowest HP's Missing HP x 0.4 ) ] Physical Damage to all enemies hit this way. One use per encounter. Level 5: Ideal of Perseverance - Your heals restore an additional [ ( Attack Damage x 0.15 ) + ( Max Hit Points x 0.05 ) ] Hit Points on allies and self. +10 Spell Resist. Level 8: Toughness - You can consume attacks to Discipline yourself. Whenever you discipline yourself, you restore [ ( Attack Damage x 0.1 ) + ( Max Hit Points x 0.03 ) ] Hit Points on yourself, then gain a stack of Discipline. On attack, remove all stacks of Discipline to gain an additional + ( Attack Damage x 0.1 ) Magical Damage on attack. Max six Discipline stacks. Passively grants you + [ ( Attack Damage x 0.3 ) + ( Max Hit Points x 0.1 ) ] Max MP. +5 Spell Resist per Discipline Stack. Level 10: Overwhelm with Despair - Upon use, the Monk imbues an enemy with Despair, causing all heals within an area of that enemy to harm it. For each Hit Point recovered by allies within 15m of that enemy, that enemy is dealt 1 Pure Damage. If that enemy dies within a turn of Overwhelm with Despair being cast, Overwhelm with Despair's cooldown is reset. One use per encounter otherwise. The Monk is immune to spell damage from the Despairing enemy.